narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arashi Kagami
Arashi Kagami (かがみアラシ, literally "Storm Mirror") is a Jonin in the Leaf Village as well as one of the Hokage's personal bodyguard. He was born in the Kirigakure, but his family was driven out by the tyrannical rule of the Mizukage. In Kirigakure, he was reffered to as the "Bolt of the Mist". He is known to possess a Golden Matagama necklace which he always wears. Apperance Arashi is a lean built teenager, slightly muscular and black hair that falls down and frames his face. In the village he wears long black pants and a fur-lined hooded coat. He wears black, chakra propelling shoes that were made in the rain village. Being a member of the Yagami Clan, his hair is black. His eyes are Yellow, with a ring of a darker yellow inside of it, resulting in an odd eye color. After the Time Skip, Arashi eventually keeps a vast amount of sealing tattoo’s on his right arm, which can be used to restrict enemy movement in battle. On his right arm, he possesses two seals that holds two of the seven legendary blades of Kirigakure, the thunder swords, and the sever sword. Around his neck, Arashi owns and wears a Golden Matagama Necklace that is imbued with Tailed Beast Chakra and Arashi's own Lightning Chakra Aura. When Activated, it separates into two and becomes a golden jaw like armor around Arashi's mouth. It makes him act cold and calculating against whomever he deems a threat before its activated. Personality On the surface, Arashi comes off as a rather silly and lighthearted person, frequently engaging in comical behavior and retaining his oft-present grin even while making threats. Arashi also has a remarkably tenacious will that allows him to overcome virtually insurmountable obstacles and accept inhuman burdens for the sake of his ultimate goal. He has a deep hatred towards his anyone who would dare hurt his loved ones. Anyone foolish enough to do so would ultimately be erased from existence. Backround Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Arashi was raised in the Mist Village's Kagami clan, a clan versed in Water Jutsu of the highest calibur, but second to the Hozuki Clan. On the day of Arashi's graduation from the Mist Village's Ninja Academy, his clan was attacked by the Hozuki's who feared that the clan had gained too much power, Arashi was protected by his father who had given him a scroll with powerful jutsu's hidden inside it as well as a sword meant for the day Arashi had reached Chunin. Soon after Hayate Hozuki, Arashi's older cousin and a new member of the Seven Swordsmen, had killed him, but in a last ditch effort to save Arashi, his father had activated a bundle of Light Bombs, which blinded Hayate long enough to let Arashi's mother escape with him and his brother. Arashi's brother protested that she should go back and fight, but his mother refused and escaped into the Leaf village, where they lived and became Konoha Ninja. A year later with, when Arashi's 12th birthday came, his brother, who was furious with his mothers actions a year prior, had killed her in cold blood and then himself calling themselves cowards for not protecting their clan. This left Arashi alone until he was found by the Hokage, who was put up in a home given to him free of rent, and employed as a ninja and put on a ninja genin team consisting of Gekizai Shoku, Enkou Tsugumi and lead by Mitsukai Kihaku. Abilities Arashi is a highly skilled combatant, well-versed in a unique style of martial arts, he has displayed agility and remarkable strength - even going so far as to lift a giant boulder by himself. His personal jutsu that he created is called the Lightning Release: Slicing Saw Leg, which gives his legs spinning saw blades to cut up anything in his way, this is his personal jutsu and he uses it the most frequently out of all his jutsu. 'Nature Tranformation' Lightning Release When he was born, Arashi had a large aura of Lightning Release Chakra, so much so that he could perform high level Lightning Release jutsu, without major repercussions. This also makes him a genius and master of the Lightning Release, which he relies on as his most powerful asset. Arashi can summon it to cover his body and weapons. He also uses it in the manner of nintaijutsu, he will use it to speed up his kicks and punches and he can also make chainsaw like blades on his legs to slice apart enemies. But he will mostly use it for his Lightning Release: Slicing Saw Leg. By throwing a palm strike he can direct a bolt of highly condensed Lightning Chakra into the solar plexus, or the area where the chakra is stored, he can blow an opponent’s chakra system to pieces as well as seriously injure an opponent. 'Summoning Technique' Raizo (Panda) Arashi can summon Raizo, a abnormally large panda, whom can talk. It can also preform Lightning Release Jutsu. 'Kenjutsu' Arashi as a former ninja of the Hidden Mist Village, he has extensive training in Kenjutsu. He had even more training in the art of Kenjutsu, by his fellow teammate Enkou Tsugumi. Arashi possesses two of the seven legendary blades of Kirigakure. One being real and the other being a copy restored by a piece of the blade. Kiba (sword) Arashi is currently in possession of the Thunderswords, or the Kiba swords. With these blades, Arashi can control Lightning, adding to his already impressive Lightning Release Techniques. Arashi can conjoin these swords and throw them like a lance to pierce his opponent. Kubikiribōchō Arashi also had obtained a piece of the Kubikiri Houcho blade, because of the blades ability, Arashi eventually had restored the blade to its full size. Arashi can channel his Lighting Release into this blade for maximum cutting potential. 'Sealing Jutsu and Seal Knowledge' Arashi also learned a great deal in sealing jutsu. He wields many sealing tags and a sealing tattoo on his arm that both paralyze and seal body parts of enemies; however it only works with one body part for every seal placed. The seals can also travel from his arm across the ground to another. He also uses seals to hide the seversword and the thunderswords. Storyline 'Training with Mitsukai Arc' Arashi graduates from the academy. He meets his teammates Gekizai and Enkou. They go on missions together for training and for the village. The team was put through many exercises, such as races and tag team matches. Arashi gets attacked and beaten by Hayate, who he had run into on a mission. 'Training Arc' Arashi, upset from his loss, realizes that he lost because he only knows ninjutsu and kenjutsu, begins training harder with his Taijutsu and Genjutsu with Gekizai, and works harder with Enkou to improve his Kenjutsu. 'Chunin Exam' The time for the chunin exams has begun. After vigerously studying for the first part of the exam, Arashi nearly passes, Enkou who had copied him, had also gotten the same score, while Gekizai passed with flying colors. They passed the second part of the exam due to Mitsukai's training. They had gotten into several fights within the arena with ninja from Kirigakure and Iwagakure. However during the survival portion, Enkou was severely poisoned, Gekizai was able to heal him and keep his health in check, but they ran out of time to finish before the first part of the last portion began, leaving him still physically exhausted from his sickness. Because there were too many Genin who passed the second portion, there was an immediate sudden death elimination round. Arashi fought first and won due to his use of Lightning Release on an Iwagakure ninja. Enkou had resigned from the tournament because he was unable to fight, and Gekizai had defeated his opponent from Kumogakure forcing him to pass out. The rest of the matches finished, Enkou was healed in the Konohagakure hospital by Gekizai, who had begun working there as an intern. While Enkou healed, Gekizai and Arashi began training with their new sensei Etsui Amane, due to the murder of their sensei by an enemy ninja. When the second part of the exams finally began, Arashi was pitted against Kaname Bishoku, a Wind Release shinobi who obtained the upper hand in battle until Arashi released his full Lightning Chakra Aura by releasing the Golden Magatama beads. Shortly after the exams Arashi was abducted and brainwashed by a group of ninja terrorists. 'Time Away From Village' While Arashi was brainwashed by the ninja terrorists, he committed several terrible acts such as murder, treason, and grave robbing. During said thievery and grave robbing, he gained the Thunderswords and the Severswords. During his time brainwashed, he encountered Enkou and Gekizai, who then he proceeds to fight Enkou and leave him in a near death state. 'Time Skip' Arashi eventually was released from the brainwashing when the ninja who has brainwashed him was killed by the Hokage and Gekizai, who had realized that in their last encounter, Arashi was being influenced by someone else. Sadly he was forced to be stuck in prison for a year after his said possession, because he only killed those in the bingo book. 'The Fifth Great Shinobi World War' During the next war, Arashi is still stuck in confinement. However, when the enemy ninja reach the prison, Arashi is taken out of prison by the Hokage herself, requesting his assistance as her personal bodyguard. Arashi eventually makes it to the battlefield where he spots Enkou fighting a mass of ninja. Arashi runs over and helps Enkou. However, Enkou, wary from his last encounter with Arashi, immediately attacks Arashi. Arashi ignores the attack and helps Enkou beat the enemy. After explaining his situation, Enkou excitedly yells that Team 17 is back. 'Return to Leaf Village' After the war, Arashi is permanently released from the prison, and officially promoted to Chunin. Enkou and Gekizai making jokes that while he is finally a Chunin, they are Jōnin. Relationships 'Enkou Tsugumi' As children, Arashi and his sisters, along with a bodyguard, had moved into the leaf and happened to move into the house next Enkou. He and Enkou had gotten along as children and were friends until they became teammates, then they always fought over silly mission details and other silly things. Arashi, after becoming Chunin, left the village over a long time skip, where in which he trained with his brother, Hayate. Arashi eventually came back to the village stronger than Enkou and Gekizai. Which Enkou didn’t like, which caused him to train harder. They tend to train hard and get into many fights, which end up very messy. 'Gekizai Sansukado' Gekizai is Arashi's friend since the academy. Arashi often cheated off of Gekizai during written test and found different ways to cheat such as using his perfect hand writing to copy his hand movements, which ironically came in use for the Chunin Exam Written Portion. Arashi was better friends with Gekizai than he was with Enkou, but during fights, Gekizai always took Enkou's side. Quotes *(Arashi's introduction speech for his new Teammates) "My name is Arashi Kagami." *(To Gekizai) "You're just mad because I thought of it first." *(To Almost Everyone) "Bite me." *(To Anyone that underestimates him) "I may not be the best one, but IM ONE HELL OF A NINJA!" Lightning_Release_Slicing_Saw_Leg.png|Lightning Release: Slicing Saw Leg|link=lightning release: slicing saw leg Capture_Field.png|Lightning Release: Pandora's Box|link=Lightning Release: Pandora's Box Chakraforce.png|Lightning Release: Chakra Force|link=Lightning Release: Chakra Force Lightning_Release_Rail_Sniper.png|Lightning Release: Sniper Rail|link=Lightning Release: Sniper Rail Lightning_Release_Armor.png|Lightning Release Armour|link=Lightning Release Armour Vectorjutsu.png|Lightning Release: Vector Arrow|link=Lightning Release: Vector Arrow Trivia *Arashi's Theme Song is Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. *Arashi's favourite word is "peace" (平和, Heiwa). *According to the Naruto Databook **Arashi's hobbies are training, sparring, and reading manga. **Arashi wishes to fight against The Seven Swordsmen of all generations, but mainly his brother, Hayate Hozuki. **Arashi's favorite food is ramen and egg rolls, while his least favorite is Tofu